Pendant
Pendants (挂件; pinyin: guàjiàn) are items that were first featured in the 1.4.0 update of the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It functions like a power-up item for plants. There are two types of pendants: regular pendants and Flower Pots. The player can apply them to their plants through the Costumes menu or the Plants section. There is a storage limit of 60 pendants; if the player has too many pendants or wants to make space for better pendants, they can sell them. How to obtain pendants or its Puzzle Pieces 1. Through Lucky Treasure (before the 1.8.0 update). 2. Exchange pendant Puzzle Pieces for pendants. Every exchange costs money: 3. Beating Hard Mode of certain levels. 4. Buying Puzzle Pieces with Medals in the Exchange Store in PvP Mode. 5. Collecting Red Envelopes from the God of Wealth (only in the 2015 Chinese New Year event). 6. Landing on the pendant spaces on the Zomboss Gem Event Roulette. Sell prices List of pendants List of Flower Pots Flower pots can only be used if a plant has reached level 4, and can only be attached if said stat can be applied to the plant. Gallery Health Kit Puzzle Piece Level 1.png|Damaged Medical box Puzzle Piece Health Kit Puzzle Piece Level 2.png|Basic Medical box Puzzle Piece Health Kit Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Advanced Medical box Puzzle Piece Health Kit Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Universal Medical box Puzzle Piece Blue Bucket Puzzle Piece Level 1.png|Damaged Brain bucket Puzzle Piece Blue Bucket Puzzle Piece Level 2.png|Basic Brain bucket Puzzle Piece Blue Bucket Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Refined Brain bucket Puzzle Piece Blue Bucket Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Temporal Brain bucket Puzzle Piece Gold Bag Puzzle Piece Level 1.png|Expired Fertilizer Puzzle Piece Gold Bag Puzzle Piece Level 2.png|Basic Fertilizer Puzzle Piece Gold Bag Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Advanced Fertilizer Puzzle Piece Gold Bag Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Rare Fertilizer Puzzle Piece Torch Puzzle Piece Level 2.png|Basic Torch Puzzle Piece Torch Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Refined Torch Puzzle Piece Torch Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Burning Torch Puzzle Piece Cold Medal Puzzle Piece Level 2.png|Basic Snowflake pendant Puzzle Piece Cold Medal Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Refined Snowflake pendant Puzzle Piece Cold Medal Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Sparkling Snowflake pendant Puzzle Piece Electrical Pole Puzzle Piece Level 2.png|Basic Pole Puzzle Piece Electrical Pole Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Sturdy Pole Puzzle Piece Electrical Pole Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Giant Pole Puzzle Piece Bomb Blast Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Advanced Powder Keg Puzzle Piece Bomb Blast Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Super Powder Keg Puzzle Piece Alarm Clock Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Smart Alarm clock Puzzle Piece Alarm Clock Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Dave's Alarm clock Puzzle Piece Recycle Puzzle Piece Level 3.png|Energy save can Puzzle Piece Buoy Plant Pot Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Yellow Duck Swim Ring Puzzle Piece Sun Up Plant Pot Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Spotlight Flower Pot Puzzle Piece Sun Cost Plant Pot Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Solar Flower Pot Puzzle Piece Speed Up Plant Pot Puzzle Piece Level 4.png|Speed Up Flower Pot Puzzle Piece Speed Up Plant Pot.png Sun Up Plant Pot.png Sun Cost Plant Pot.png Buoy Plant Pot.png Trivia *The "金" character on the fertilizer pendant means "gold." **It also represents a kind of fertilizer supplement, which is called "Jinkela (金坷垃)." This is a popular product, known on the Chinese forums. It's well-known not by its effect but through its several over-exaggerated and ridiculous advertisements; it created a digital sub-culture beyond the youths, sort of accidentally. **The colors on the fertilizer are gold and green, which represents the same colors as Jinkela. *The alarm clocks, the fertilizers and the snowflakes are the only pendants which do not represent any zombie. **As the First-Aid Boxes represent Lost Doctor Zombies, Buckets represent Buckethead Zombies, Torches represent Explorer Zombies, and Poles represents Gargantuars. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items